Be My Flyboy
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: America fell in love once...with Amelia Earhart. She gave him her friendship, her love, and her jacket. She promised him he'd be her flyboy when she returned from her famous flight...


ONESHOT

Alfred didn't know where he had fit in at this party. He sipped his champagne nonchalantly and stood almost in a corner. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. Considering the attention was supposed to be on someone else…

There she was…across the room of the ballroom in the White House. Amelia Earhart. One of his good friends and… his lifelong love. Although she didn't know it Alfred had fallen hard for her and he didn't want to tell her…she was too in love with her work.

"Ah yes thank you," she shook hands with Calvin Coolidge. "I must be mingling now Mr. President but again thank you."

Coolidge nodded and walked off. She walked over towards Alfred.

"So flyboy," she nudged him. "How are you enjoying this shindig here?"

"Ok I guess," he smiled. "You?"

A slower song played.

"Do you know how to dance or do you have two left feet?" she asked, taking his hands in hers.

"I thought you knew me better than that," Alfred smirked. "I surely can dance…as well as you fly."

"Well then," she twirled. "Show me flyboy."

The pair danced in sync until the song's end. Amelia and Alfred's faces ended up mere inches from each other, they were breathing hard. Just then Amelia closed her eyes and kissed him…

He was shocked but kissed back.

Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia

The smell of sweat was in the air as she and Alfred lay in his bed, their pale naked bodies under his sheets.

"Glad I got into your cockpit flyboy." She smirked and snuggled close to him.

"Why do you always call me that?" Alfred asked.

"You're like my co-pilot," she replied with a smile. "You're always there for me."

"Oh come on Alfred," she kissed his lips again. "You know you've always wanted to fly."

"I know," he smirked. "But it's way too dangerous…"

"No it's not," she said. "As long as you don't well like…go around the world or something?"

Just then her face lit up.

"Al," she shot up in bed. "What if I did that?"

"Did what?" he sat up as well.

"Flew across the Atlantic," she smiled. "By myself!"

"By yourself," Alfred exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe," she smiled. "But I think I could do it!"

Alfred stared at her for a few moments. Her smile was enough for him to be convinced.

"Never mind," he smiled. "I know you can."

Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia

It had been many months. Amelia had been engrossed in her work as Alfred had been his. Being a nation was hard enough, but being a nation in love was harder. He had been working hard for the president and had little to no time to be with Amelia. He planned to see her progress on his only break.

On his break he drove to the airfield she was working in. He spotted her with another guy over by one plane that had been deemed hers. She was talking to him so Alfred walked up and waited.

"Goodbye George," she smiled and air kissed him. "See you tomorrow."

"Who was that?" Alfred chuckled.

"George Putnam," she smiled. "We're…good friends now…I mean not as good as you and I of course?"

"Of course," he smiled. "So this your plane?"

"Yes," she smiled and tapped the wing. "You like?"

"I love," Alfred rubbed his fingers against the cool metal. "I also love your jacket as well."

She smiled.

It was a brown aviator/bomber jacket with a furry collar. It had two pockets for hands. There was a gold star in a circle on the breast of the right side of the jacket, on one shoulder there was a white airplane, on the back a 50 was painted.

"I made it," she said. "You like it?"

"Yes," he said. "I really do."

"Oh Amelia dear," George walked up. "I forgot something…oh who's this?"

"Oh this is Alfred," Amelia smiled. "My best friend."

"Alfred," Alfred shook hands with him. "And your George…"

"Earhart," he smiled and grabbed Amelia close. "George Earhart."

"Oh," Alfred hid his disappointment. "So you two…"

"Yes," Amelia smiled. "I'll explain later."

"Ok my dear," George smiled. "I got what I needed; see you tomorrow for the big flight."

"Of course," she said. "Goodbye George."

After George left Alfred stared at the plane again.

"Al," she sighed. "I'm sorry alright, he wanted marriage, and I told him it was a "partnership" with "dual control."

"Do you like him?" Alfred's smile had long since faded.

"Al," she came closer and hugged him. "You know I love you, but it's better this way trust me, and when I get back from this flight, I'm breaking up with this George fellow and you and I can be together forever alright?"

She touched his chin and slowly his dorky smile came back on his face.

"That's it," she smiled. "You got your moxie back."

Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia

The date of the flight, the air was crisp and cool. Alfred stood at the base of the runway, Amelia's other friends, parents, and "husband" stood back further, but still were eagerly awaiting her takeoff.

Alfred shivered a little. He had forgotten his jacket in haste to get there.

Amelia had already begun her round of goodbyes and she got to Alfred last.

"Hey Al," she hugged him the tightest. "You're going to catch your death of cold out here without a jacket."

"I forgot it," he smiled as he looked her in the eyes. "I came over here so fast just to see you."

She looked down at hers.

"Here," she pulled her jacket off and gave it him; placing it around his body he smiled. "Take mine…does it fit?"

"Yeah it's a little big too." he said.

"It's so one can wear it longer," she smiled. "Now you really do look like my flyboy now."

The pair only stared at one another for a few moments.

"Ms. Earhart," a man said. "Your plane is ready for takeoff."

"Well flyboy," she kissed his cheek. "I must be off, wait for me when I come back alright?"

"Always will." He smiled and watched her walk off.

Her plane took off the runway ten minutes later.

Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia

_Days later…_

"America," Arthur called from his door, bearing flowers. "Are you in here?"

The house was dark and looked as if it hadn't been cleaned for a while. Only one light was on in the back…where Alfred's room lay.

"America," Arthur opened the bedroom door to find Alfred lying on his bed, facing the wall. "I'm sorry…"

Alfred clutched the jacket she had given him tight to his body. Refusing to take it off.

"Tell me it's not true Britain," he said. "Tell me she's coming home."

He hugged Alfred tight, Alfred cried into his shirt.

"I don't know," Arthur said. "They said she's missing…they have to assume the worst."

"I know," Alfred cried. "I know…"

Arthur looked down at the jacket.

"Where'd you get that," he smiled. "It's a nice color on you?"

"From Amelia," he smiled a little. "She said it made me look like a real flyboy…her flyboy."

Arthur smiled.

"I was going to be her flyboy she said," he stated. "When she got home…"

"America," Arthur touched his tear stained cheek. "You will always be her flyboy, even if she's not with you physically…she'll always be right here."

Arthur pointed to Alfred's heart.

Alfred had to smile.

He knew Arthur was right…

**Read and Review**


End file.
